


Draining Darkness

by boomboxdragon



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Gen, Multiple original characters - Freeform, Post anime/manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboxdragon/pseuds/boomboxdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a drop of reaper blood in his veins, could Kid, once seen as a god, really take back his power? Three years after the defeat of Asura, without his friends to guide him, Lord Death's son himself must seek out new meisters and weapons to aid him, all while a mortal himself. Powerless, he must go on. A new era is dawning, and the darkness will not retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draining Darkness

_This darkness has no name._

He waited.

Always waiting. Always bidding his time.

It was a dull, dreary existence. Quiet, he guessed. A little lonely. Peaceful.

He  **hated**  it.

The silence at away at his soul.

Madness.

Hunger.

_Fear._

He knew he could never return. Not to his home, or his family. His world. They would never understand or...  _accept_  his powers. No, they denied him.

But Kid.

Oh,  _holy_  Death The Kid. Worshipped son of Lord Death. He  **hated**  his cousin.

How he'd love to wring his perfect...  _pampered._..  _ **spoiled**_  little pale neck. The perfect prodigy. With his natural talent, enhanced powers, and blessed birth. Kid was the chosen child. He was not.

It was destiny. One shinigami of the generation born weak, another graced with overwhelming powers.  _Balance._

He sneered.

Maybe it was time for a change.

Maybe the world's era of peace was not meant to last any longer.

He was sure of it.

The time for change was coming, and a rebellion would rise. If he tried, by the next moon cycle he could have an army of lifeless dolls raid the doors of the hated school of meisters and their precious weapons. Kid's rule as Lord Death would be cut short.

It was his time to rule.

No longer would he be the weakling. Not now, not ever. Not again

He would steal Kid's throne from his fingertips.

The sanzu-less shinigami would rule. A time of grim and misfortune was coming.

But... not yet.

His time was not yet upon the world. That was many moons, maybe even many years away.

He laughed.

A few more months was nothing compared to the lone years he had spent concealed from the other immortals of his kind. He still had little to none powerful abilities of his own, that would take time to gain. Even at his age, he had... unsatisfactory powers.

He thought.

_I can wait._

_I always do._

So he did.

He waited.

_Always_ waiting.


End file.
